


How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?

by Naner



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Petplay, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: It started with a harmless filter. Then you got a wicked idea to indulge your demon to be the true puppy he always wanted to be.





	How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?

It had started innocent enough. The demon had stolen your phone to use all the silly camera filters you had flaunted when taking selfies to post on your social media accounts. He had gotten pouty and claimed how it wasn’t fair that you weren’t paying enough attention to him when you used that stupid thing, that he wanted to fill your phone of pictures of _him_. So, you rolled your eyes and handed him the device like a parent to a whining toddler.

Hours rolled by before you managed to wrench the phone away from him. He pissed and moaned about it for awhile but eventually forgot about it and got distracted by something else in another room of the house, leaving you to see the damage left on your poor SD card. You scrolled through your camera roll, impressed and _horrified_ at the amount of pictures you had to flip through. Then something caught your eye.

All of them had been tests of every single filter. It started off with simple stars and funny faces. But then the consistency changed to one chosen filter. Over and over again.

Dozens of pictures were Beetlejuice using that tried-and-true dog filter. Floppy ears, big tongue sticking out. He even had made a small video of the added sound effects too. Cautiously, you opened the file. It was almost too cartoonish for your blood. He pretended to pant and whine like a little puppy, with a small _‘awoo!’_ leaving his lips. Your eyes widened a bit at the humiliating blackmail you now had stored on your phone, your sides nearly splitting at how hard you first laughed.

But, you were intrigued. 

When you next went to the store to pick something up, you happened to pick up a gift for Beetlejuice along with his usual snack hoard: a nice black collar. You had stopped at the kiosk just outside the storefront where the cart return after something special caught your eye. It would be the perfect icing on the cake for your little scheme.

Coming home was met with the usual fanfare of _“GIMME, GIMMIE, GIMMIE!”_ as he clamored to grab the bag of treats he’d been craving. He snarled like an annoyed raccoon and snatched the bag before you could say anything, his grubby hands rifling through as he debated on helping you unload the rest of the groceries. His fingertips touched something unfamiliar, something _not_ a Zagnut bar or a bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos. Curious, he pulled it out and instantly dropped the rest of the bag.

Before you could chastise him about cleaning up his mess, you paused and followed his gaze. You tried to hide your smirk as you saw his eyes scan over the object.

“H-hey, uh, what is this?” he choked out, normal raspiness shot up just a pinch.

He had sucked in his lower lip and was biting it pensively, his eyes wide while the familiar green colours dripped off him and ebbed into a dark pink. Beetlejuice was like a goddamn moodring. You knew that this was _getting_ to him.

Playing dumb, you peered over his shoulder and looked at the collar, reading the engraved nametag in the shape of a bone. Your eyebrow raised and your grin grew.

“Oh, that? Looks like it has your name and my contact information. Y’know, if my puppy gets lost.”

Beetlejuice yelped, jumping a foot in the air like someone had stabbed him with a hot poker. He gripped onto the collar for dear life and looked at you with utter shock. His eyes went from you to the collar, collar to you, until he finally stared long enough at the engraving to run his fingers over the letters.

“Yer _what_…?”

With one swift motion, you had plucked the strap out of his hand and secured it around his neck. He hadn’t resisted it but was watching your every move with wide-eyed disbelief. You watched him swallow dryly, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the collar. Eventually, you pulled away and watched him scamper into the bathroom to gaze into the mirror to see how it looked. You could see from your position that he was looking himself over, stroking the rough fabric of the collar as he turned his head from side to side. 

Beetlejuice wore that thing every goddamn day after that.

So, you upped the ante. The next purchase was something you had to buy off the internet after some extensive research on your part. You knew the gross man would rifle through the package as soon as it hit your porch. This one was a bigger shocker than the last.

In the package came a set: a soft pair of floppy dog ears that could be attached to one’s hair with clips and an equally soft, curly tail attached to a plug. Now, Beetlejuice wasn’t a naive little virgin who went into Spencer’s gifts to giggle at dildos (he only laughed at the dick shaped foods, okay? Those are _hilarious_ and nothing you say would change his mind on that.) He was a **demon**. A lustful one that you had caught masturbating in every corner of your goddamn house. You knew he wasn’t _dumb_ when it came to what that tail implied.

His hands were shaking when he came to you, the two clips in hand with the tail left in the box. Beetlejuice extended his arms out and opened his fists up, batting his eyes at you. 

“Hm?” you grunted softly, pretending to not know what he wanted. 

“Could you… uh, put these in my hair? The metal always gets tangled if I try to put ‘em in.”

“Y’know, I _would_. If someone used their manners.”

You crossed your arms and looked expectantly at him. He bit his lower lip again and hunched slightly, eyes round and helpless as he looked at you.

“C’mon. _Please?_”

Satisfied, you smiled and took them from his hands. Getting them in that messy rat’s nest that was his hair was a pain at first but you finally pulled away to look at the sight of those perfect puppy ears flopped over. You commanded him to shake his head back and forth to ensure they wouldn’t slip out and he happily obliged. 

He even let out a playful little pant.

The amusement ran through you just as much as the sudden arousal. Seeing him so playful and _into_ this was enough to get to you. To say that was completely his fetish was a lie - you liked when Beetlejuice was a flirt. And now he was your pup! Your gaze soon fell to the box behind him.

“There’s supposed to be another piece to that set,” you said flatly, gesturing for him to bring it to you.

That made Beetlejuice pause. Nervously, he retrieved the tail and placed it in your hands, waiting for what would come next. Would you demand that he put it in himself? _Or…_

You could see the worry in his eyes and let one of your hands trail across his jawline. He melted into your touch and smiled softly. The collar jingled with his movement and he blushed at the noise. It wasn’t like the outspoken creature to act so shy. But it was cute. You could tell this was a new ballgame for him. Perhaps he had always had this kink but no one to play with. You’d have to ask sometime. Preferably a time that wasn’t when you were eagerly ready to shove a plug up your boyfriend’s ass.

You knew to go slow with this. Beetlejuice was apprehensive and you didn’t exactly have the previous experience of this to know if you’d be doing it right. Now he was sitting at the end of your bed, listening to you run the warm water to clean the object of his fancy. When you came back, you retrieved the lube from your nightstand and coated the toy generously. 

Beetlejuice gulped before he began to peel off his clothing piece by piece. Dirty stripes hit your floor along with the clinking suspenders that fell off his form easily. You smiled at the sight of his plush body now exposed - well, exposed as much as one could be with the carpet of mossy hair that covered him from head to toe. Wanting to ease him into the situation more, you placed your hand on his belly and rubbed circles against his skin. You felt him shudder for a moment, his shoulders relaxed and his body stopped feeling so damn tense.

“You remember the safeword, right? If you get too nervous?” you tenderly whispered into his ear as you laid him back.

“_Brigadoon_,” he whispered back, a scowl on his face.

That got a laugh from you, even as you helped him out of his pants. You could see how hard his cock was, reacting to all of this teasing. The head was already beaded with precum. But you wouldn’t relieve him until you got to _play_ with your puppy. You rolled him gently onto his stomach and he instinctively pushed his ass into the air, resting on his knees as his ass spread enough for you. Crawling behind him, you admired the view of the waiting demon. Your hand rested on his plump cheek, spreading it wider for you to slip the plug in. His hands curled into the bedsheets and he let out a whorish moan.

“_Good boy_,” you commended, rubbing the tail before you slipped off the bed to stand in front of him.

Beetlejuice was already huffing and puffing, wagging the tail this way and that as he got used to the feeling of the toy inside of him. He let out a groan as he shifted, cock dribbling precum onto the sheets. As you stood before him, you tilted his head up with both hands cupping his face. Your thumbs rubbed at the stubble, admiring the sight of the normally cocky demon now a puddle beneath you.

“Who’s my good boy?”

A slow, croaky bark. You smiled and pet him lovingly to show the answer had pleased you. Another bark. This time it was confident and _excited_.

“Thassa _good_ boy!” you cooed in that silly way humans babytalk animals. 

Hands scratched behind his _‘ears’_ before they rubbed at his chest playfully. He giggled before breaking out into heavier, excited panting. You were delighted to see him so into this. Knowing that you were fulfilling your boyfriend’s cute fetish was enough to make your heart swell. And continue to arouse you. However, tonight wasn’t about you. Tonight was making sure that Beetlejuice knew that you loved and accepted him for all his kinks. You would make sure that he’d _cum_.

So, you sat back down on the bed and let him snuffle and sniff you playfully before he rested his head in your lap. You played with his hair and swiftly moved down his backside, stopping at his tailbone before repeating each stroke. He loved it. The affection pleased him, certainly, but having you coo over him was enough to make that hardness press against the bed. You noticed that he was moving his hips enough to rub his stiff prick against the firmness of the mattress under his weight to get himself off.

That made you tsk. 

“Awww, pup, are you feeling okay?” you mocked. “You seem to be whimpering so much! Are you sick?”

The colour burned on Beetlejuice’s face so much that it shifted the pink tint into a darker hue. He let out a whine and looked up at you. Those big ol’ eyes watched your every move as you pushed on his side to let you see what he needed. You saw how <>hard that swollen erection really was, one hand already tracing down his happy trail to reach it. He groaned in delight at your touch. He **needed** you to play with him. After all, puppies needed attention and love!

“Poor boy! Here, lemme help you…”

Your hand wrapped around his length and he whined. It was torture to go so slow. Beetlejuice always liked to jump right on you and hump you like a dog. And now that he _was_ your little doggy, you were going to make sure he was just as satisfied as all those times before. You couldn’t help but tease him a bit more than usual. That plug would be enough stimulation to make up for it.

Slowly, you rubbed him. Let him buck into your hand as much as he wanted. All those noises were so goddamn cute that you had to let him work for this. You had gotten him everything he wanted and now you’d reap the benefits. It was a delightfully rewarding show as your demon fucked your hand like the needy dog he was. You watched the curly tail bob, his ears flopping slightly as he thrust.

“There we go, hm? You like that, pup?” You knew your teasing would spur him on. To move faster and faster. He was huffing again, tongue lolled out of his mouth as he pushed harder. “C’mon, be a dear. Be a _good boy_ and get out all that frustration.”

Beetlejuice growled, eyes fluttering as he worked faster for his climax. He needed it. He fucking **needed** this! All this goddamn teasing. It had been a _week_ since the collar. The tail in his ass made him feel humiliated and adored all at the same time. Just like the way you were watching him get off. He normally would have been a brat about having to do so much for this orgasm but you had been so nice to him about indulging this kink. While he didn’t _like_ to gush about how thankful he was to have you in his life, it was moments like these that really showed it. The desperation in his eyes was flooded with adoration. How much he loved you and wanted to prove that he really _was_ a **good boy**.

And you indulged him by stroking him harder. One hand jerked his cock eagerly while your free hand reached to grasp his sack. He shuddered and moaned whorishly at that. You made sure to massage his heavy, swinging balls to urge him to cum. It was almost your silent permission for him to.

The demon didn’t last long after that. Rope after thick rope of cum launched onto the sheets underneath him, making a mess of the bed. He tossed his head back and howled loudly. You watched his cock twitch, your hand milking him for every last drop before you pulled away and allowed him to collapse. Beetlejuice was panting softly before he rolled onto his back to look up at your adoring face.

“Th-thanks… I, uh, owe ya,” he groaned softly.

Your lips met the skin of his forehead in a tender gesture before you sidled up next to him and spooned the chubby demon.

“Don’t mention it, babe. I’m glad you like your presents,” came the giggle from you. 

Playfully, he wrapped you up in a bear hug and let you lay on his chest. You knew that he’d be getting his revenge later, but you decided to savour this peaceful moment in your pup’s embrace.


End file.
